


Drink You In

by ThatWouldBee_Enough



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Coffee Shops, Doctor John Laurens, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Law Student Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes I wrote a coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWouldBee_Enough/pseuds/ThatWouldBee_Enough
Summary: Alex meets John by chance as he stays past the end of his shift one day. And John keeps coming back for more.---------------------Prompt #12 - Fingering - lams
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947364
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Drink You In

Alex is late for his shift the day John Laurens first shows up at the coffee shop. It’s a good thing he is, because if he hadn’t agreed to stay fifteen minutes late to make up the time, he would have already been out the door and on his way home when the frazzled looking young medical resident approached the counter, checking the time on his phone and rattling off his order before finally looking up and meeting Alex’s eyes. The smile Alex gives him is more genuine than his usual bland customer service look, and his heart picks up speed at the delicate way his cheeks flush behind a landscape of freckles when he realizes he’s been caught being rude. 

“Sorry,” he apologizes, a little sheepish. “I’m really not an entitled jerk, promise. I’m just running late for a shift at the hospital, and I fell asleep while I was in the middle of something earlier and just woke up like thirty minutes ago.”

Alex eyes the scrubs, the haphazard way his hair has been pulled back, dark circles under his eyes and ink smudged on the back of one of his hands, and takes pity on him. “Extra espresso shot on the house?” 

He breathes a sigh of relief and nods enthusiastically. “You’re my hero.” 

Alex uncaps a marker and pulls a cup from the stack next to him, scribbling the order in shorthand. “And your name?” He can’t quite help the flirtatious pull in his voice now because this guy is smiling at him while he waits, wallet in hand, and _god_ he has a gorgeous smile. 

“John.”

Alex considers for a moment, nods, and then purposely spells it wrong with a grin. “That’s gonna be $5.99.”

He watches as John pulls a ten out of his wallet, and– god this is stupid but– he swears he feels sparks when those fingers graze his own outstretched palm. John shoves the change back into his wallet and pulls out a fresh five dollar bill to stuff in the tip jar. 

Hmmm. A little too generous, even for a grateful customer, he notes. He sets off to prepare his drink, but he keeps John in his peripheral vision the whole time. Watches as he casually leans against the counter, tension in his shoulders and his back as he stares down at his phone, almost certainly watching the seconds on the clock tick by.

Alex has a flicker of an idea to let John know his shift is just about over but– no– he’s already _said_ he’s running late. It’s a dumb idea. Of course he can’t stick around to get a drink. So instead he doesn’t say anything as he finishes up the order and pushes it across the counter into eager hands, but he can’t help the way his smile pulls up at the corners of his lips just a little more when they make eye contact again for a quick moment.

“Thanks again!” John calls after him as he grabs the drink and makes for the door, shoving his phone back in his pocket as he goes. Alex just barely catches the way he glances down at the name on the cup and breathes a quiet laugh, shaking his head in amusement as he hurries out onto the sidewalk. 

  
It’s Thursday, two days later, before he sees John again. His gaze flits up to the counter before he’s even gotten in line, and Alex meets his eyes with a warm smile. He looks more visibly relaxed this time, and he’s traded out his scrubs for a pair of dark fitted jeans and a sweater layered over a button down. God, he looks like he stepped off the pages of a magazine, Alex thinks to himself. When he reaches the front of the line, he flashes that smile again, and Alex does his best to keep his cool even while his heart feels like it’s melting into a puddle. “Same as last time?” he asks, before John has a chance to say anything. 

His eyebrows shoot up, but the friendly look doesn’t falter. “You remember my order?”

“Um, yeah. It wasn’t that complicated.” John is grinning at him now, and there’s a certain knowing look there that brings color to Alex’s face. He scribbles out the order on the cup again, and before he can finish John cuts in. 

“It’s John _with an H_ by the way.” He leans forward slightly against the counter when he says it, and Alex can just barely pick out the scent of his conditioner underneath the overwhelming smell of coffee beans that permeates the entire place. 

“Got it.” Alex has a hard time holding back his laugh, but he manages to keep a mostly straight face as he scrawls the name quickly and accepts the money John is holding out. 

John checks the cup at the counter this time and brings a hand up to his face as he lets out a small burst of laughter. “Are you kidding me?” Alex just gives him a cheeky grin and examines the label himself– his own handwriting in clear letters spelling _Jonh_ – as John rolls his eyes and heads out. 

  
  


He sees John again the next day– and _yes_ maybe he switched shifts with someone because he’s noticed that John tends to stop by in the early to late afternoon, and he was originally on the schedule to open, what of it?– and he can’t help the way he picks his head up from the screen in front of him and grins even though he’s in the middle of a transaction with another customer. “Um, am I good?” the woman asks him.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, you’re all set.” He holds out the receipt, and she takes it with an annoyed look. Whoops. It’s a couple more minutes until John approaches the counter, but Alex can’t stop his eyes from wandering away from his own tasks to track his progress through the line. 

Once it’s finally his turn, John approaches with a short wave and a “Hey.” His face lights up when he smiles, and Alex is about ready to ask him on a date right there at the register. 

But no– he has to be more subtle than _that_. He’s pretty sure he’s read the signs correctly, but if not this could get very awkward, very quickly. Especially if John’s decided to frequent this coffee shop from now on. He already has the order written on the cup by the time he gets to the register, and when Alex goes to write the name, John twists around to try and get a better view. Alex just angles himself away, biting his lip to stifle a laugh. Then he scrawls his phone number underneath and sends a quick prayer up in the general direction of the sky that he hasn’t gotten the wrong idea. 

He lets someone else take over the register so he can prepare the waiting queue of drinks, working his way through them as quick as possible to get to John’s, and then he slides it towards him, trying to act as casual as he can, and calls out his name with a teasing smirk. 

John stares at the cup in his hand for a moment, then squints at it, then finally looks back up at Alex. “What in the world does that even say?” 

“It’s the Italian version. Gian. Almost the same pronunciation.”

John snorts a quiet laugh, taking a sip. “And what’s underneath the butchered spelling of my very-easy-to-spell-name?” 

“Oh. Uh, that would be my number. Not to be presumptuous or anything I just–”

“I’ll text you.” Alex feels the pounding behind his ribs relax a little as John pulls out his phone to enter the contact. He makes a deliberate point of squinting hard at Alex’s name tag and then starts typing. Alex leans over the counter and laughs once he figures out what John’s entered. _Alexa_. 

He grins and shakes his head in exasperation. “Hey, I never gave you a girl’s name.” 

John just shrugs, a playful glint in his eye, thanks him for the drink, and heads out. 

  
  


It’s late when Alex finally gets the text, and he’s already changed into pajamas for the night. He’s lying in bed, his contacts switched out for glasses as he types away at a paper for one of his law school classes. He finishes his train of thought and then pulls his phone from the nightstand, feeling a rising swell of panic and anticipation as he reads through the message. 

_Hey! It’s John (aka Jon/Jonh/Gian). I know it’s kind of last minute but are you free tonight? Just got off a shift at the hospital and came home and showered, but I can never sleep right away after, and anyway I’ve been thinking about you all day._

The words themselves are sweet, and he reads them over a couple of times, grinning to himself, but the underlying panic is still there because he’s already settled out for the night, and he needs to get dressed and put his contacts back in and fix his hair. He takes a deep breath in and exhales through his mouth before tapping out a quick response. 

_Hey, long time no chat. I’m just wrapping up a paper, but yeah I can go out. Where were you thinking?_

It’s less than a minute before the reply comes through, and Alex hasn’t even put down his phone, so he sees the message as soon as it pops up. 

_You want to just come over my place for drinks? It’s been a bit of a night and I’m not sure if I can handle a bar crowd right now. If not, that’s fine too, we can do it some other time. Just let me know._

And despite the fact that he hadn’t planned on going anywhere tonight, it doesn’t take Alex long to make a decision because the idea of being alone with John at his apartment is just too enticing to pass up.

_Sounds good. Send me the address?_

While he waits for the response, Alex hauls himself out of bed and into the bathroom, splashes some cold water on his face and pops a pair of contacts back in. He combs his fingers through his hair, hesitating for a minute on how to wear it, but eventually decides to pull it back. It’s already rumpled from how he was resting against the pillow after all, and it’s just going to get tangled in the wind outside. When he ducks back into the bedroom and grabs his phone off the nightstand, there’s a text waiting from John with the location of his apartment. Alex hums, surprised. Not too far from his own place. He tugs on a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt, checking his appearance one more time in the mirror. Maybe he looks a little tired, but overall acceptable. He gives himself a quick, reassuring nod and texts John back, letting him know he’ll be at his place in about ten minutes. 

The walk over is almost _too_ short. It doesn’t give him enough time to mentally prepare, and hell, less than an hour ago he thought he was staying in for a hot night with his law school coursework. The nerves start to hit full force as he turns onto John’s street and _fuck_ are those actual butterflies in his stomach? They must be because there’s no other explanation for the fluttering anticipation sending anxiety coursing through his veins. He’s considering going back home, telling John that, sorry, something came up, but just then his phone vibrates with another incoming text. 

_Hey you almost here? My apartment’s tenth floor #10-6_

Alex takes a deep, steadying breath as he stares at the screen. Why is he so damn _nervous_? He’s just a guy. It’s not like this is anything he hasn’t done before. But it also crosses his mind that they never discussed what exactly either of them are expecting tonight and he has no idea if this is some sort of date or casual sex or _actually_ just a drink. He feels dizzy with uncertainty when he answers. 

_Yeah, just outside. Be up in a few._

Fuck. Well, no going back now. Alex tries to get his rapidly beating heart under control as he passes through the lobby into the elevator and jabs at the button for John’s floor. The ride up is quick and smooth and the door opens with a jarring _ding_. He looks down the hall, reading the numbers on the doors, and counts his way up to 10-6. He stands there for just a moment, attempting to collect himself though it seems futile, and then knocks twice in rapid succession. 

There’s a moment of silence, and then muffled footsteps behind the door, then it swings open to reveal John, changed out of his scrubs and into jeans and a flannel layered over a plain t-shirt. His hair is down– Alex realizes suddenly that it’s the first time he’s actually seen it down– and his curls are brushing his shoulders, and his smile is warm and gorgeous and so charming that Alex forgets to breathe for a moment as he steps inside. 

When the door closes behind them, Alex isn’t sure what to say exactly. He thinks it’s probably polite to compliment his apartment or thank him for the offer of drinks or tell him he looks nice tonight, but instead what comes out of his mouth is, “So, is this like a booty call, or…?” 

He wants to take it back as soon as the words escape because _fuck_ that isn’t the sort of thing you just come out and ask. He can feel the blood creeping up his neck into his face. Dammit he really should have just stayed in for the night. 

But John just laughs nervously, his smile turning into something a little more hesitant as he rubs self consciously at his upper arm with one hand. “I, ah– do you want it to be?” 

Trying and failing to make eye contact, Alex swallows down his nerves. Why is this so hard? It’s _never_ this hard. “I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it.” He watches John bite at his lip and realizes his mistake. “I mean, not like I haven’t thought about _that_. With you. Just– _fuck_.” He brings his hands up to hide his face and it’s warm to the touch. Of course. He doesn’t move them as he continues in a mumble. “Just I haven’t really thought about what I’m looking for. And I obviously don’t know what _you’re_ looking for or expecting from tonight either. Honestly I’m down for whatever,” he finishes lamely. 

John watches him with wide, curious eyes for a moment, and the scrutiny sets Alex’s heart beating even faster and he’s a little worried that it’s going to jump right out of his chest soon. But then, John’s face softens into a smile. “Want to know something ridiculous?” 

Alex’s brows pull together at the shift in tone, but he nods for him to go ahead. 

“I usually make my coffee at home. I only went in earlier this week because I was running so late I didn’t really have the time, but then I went back the next day and didn’t see you, and I was so disappointed because I had convinced myself it was just one of those things you know? Where you meet someone once and it’s _good_ but then you never see them again? And you’re always just wondering what would have happened if you had taken the chance? God,” he adds, laughing nervously again. “I hope I’m not scaring you off. I’m just trying to say that I like you. A lot. And when you gave me your number I felt so relieved to know that maybe you felt the same way.” He glances down at the floor, mirroring the same self conscious energy Alex has been feeling for the last hour and it feels so damn reassuring to know that the whole ridiculous worrying thing is mutual at least. When John brings his eyes back up to meet his, he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, restless. “So, as far as tonight– if you’re still interested– we can have that drink and just see where things go?” 

It’s a reasonable suggestion. If Alex were in a more reasonable mood perhaps he’d accept the offer and sit down and have a drink and talk, let them get to know one another properly. 

However, at the moment his mind is still spinning with the sudden onslaught of revelations. The most important being that _John_ likes _him_. A lot. And fuck if that isn’t the most wonderful and most confusing thing he’s ever heard because why would a gorgeous doctor be interested in _him_? But he doesn’t want to ask. Doesn’t want to search for reasons right now. He only wants one thing, and it’s so within reach it’s laughably simple. 

He closes the space between them in a few quick strides and wraps his arms around John’s shoulders, crashing their lips together in a rush of heated emotions. After breathing a soft noise of surprise against his lips, John’s brain catches up to the moment, and he responds with matching enthusiasm. His arms wind around Alex’s waist, pulling him even closer so the warmth radiating off of his broad chest warms any of the evening chill still clinging to him. 

When John parts his lips, just barely, Alex accepts the invitation without hesitation. Deepens the kiss with a soft moan, letting his tongue explore and taste, and gripping encouragingly at John’s shoulders when he reciprocates. Part of him never wants this moment to end, but another part of him is aware of the way his blood is pooling down in his groin. The feel of John’s tongue in his mouth is just too suggestive of _other_ things, and he can’t tamp down the physical reaction. He’s pressed up too securely against John’s body, so try as he might to hide it, John notices when the stiffness beneath Alex’s jeans starts to press into his hip. 

But he’s pleasantly surprised when John just groans low and needy into the kiss and slips his hands further down until he’s gripping at Alex’s ass. _Fuck._ He can’t help it. He presses his hips forward, grinding against John and breaking away from the kiss with a desperate whimper. 

John doesn’t move his hands away when he looks into Alex’s eyes and asks, a little breathlessly, “Do you want to take this to the bedroom?” 

_“God yes.”_

They don’t have far to go. It’s a short way down the hall, and then they’re dropping onto plush bedding, tugging off shirts, and then hands are on bare skin and lips are back on lips, touching, exploring, feeling. Acquainting themselves with each other’s bodies. Alex kisses at the clusters of freckles on John’s shoulders, delighting in the breathless gasps he makes when he bites down just a little. It’s desperate heat and energy, pure and untamable physical forces. And then John is tugging him down to the mattress, rolling them over so Alex is on his back, staring up into those warm, fiery eyes. He breathes a light sigh, nervous anticipation and eager desire all in one. 

John runs his hand down Alex’s side until he reaches his waist, stroking his thumb along the spot where his jeans give way to bare skin. His fingers drift to Alex’s fly, and he pauses for a moment, looking up at his face and biting his lower lip in a way that sends those butterflies soaring again. “Can I?” he asks, gently touching the button of his jeans and waiting. 

Alex’s response comes out as more of a groan than anything else. “Please.” That single word sets things decisively into motion, and in a matter of minutes Alex’s pants are tugged down and off, tossed to the side somewhere, followed by his boxer briefs, until he’s naked and flushed, rock hard under John’s reverential gaze. 

He’s expecting a hand to wrap around him, to quickly set about the task of getting him off, so he nearly jumps when instead he feels John’s hands spreading his thighs, brushing lower. He bites his own lip against the quiet whimper that wants to escape and turns his head to the side, his face half in the pillow now, as he tries to calm his rapid heart. 

“Sorry,” John says, quickly pulling his hand away. “I didn’t mean to–”

“No, no,” Alex insists, overly aware of the blush spreading over his face. “Don’t be sorry. Fuck. That was… good.” Phenomenal, really, but he doesn’t want to lay it on too thick. “I just wasn’t expecting it. But…” He breaks eye contact again. Fuck. He can’t look straight at John while he’s asking for this. “Keep going? Please?” 

John’s eyes are darker now, his pupils blown, and he trails fingers up the inside of Alex’s thigh, making him tremble. “You sure?” He sounds breathlessly eager, and the absolute excitement in his voice is only turning Alex on more. 

“Yeah. _God_ John, yeah. Just touch me already.” He bends his knees and plants his feet firmly on the comforter to either side, stretching himself out a little further and giving John a better angle, tilts his hips up to offer a more enticing view. John groans, the sound lewd and agonizingly perfect as Alex waits impatiently. 

Luckily, John must be as impatient as he is, because it doesn’t take long before he’s moving. He ducks over to the nightstand first, and it only takes Alex a moment to figure out what he’s grabbing. He returns to settle between his thighs, uncapping the bottle of lube and carefully trickling some over one finger. The sight tears a low whine from his throat, and he _knows_ that he’s about to get what he wants but it still feels like it’s not coming soon enough so he says, “Please. John, hurry. Fuck, I _need you_.” 

It’s a little undignified, but, well, it’s been a while since he’s done this with anyone, and they’ve been building up to this for days, and to have to wait another second just seems cruel. 

John takes pity on him– or perhaps he _also_ just can’t stand to put it off any longer– and brings that finger down between his cheeks, pressing and circling gently at his rim, easing the tension before slipping into the first knuckle. Alex lets out a surprised gasp at the feel of it, the slick finger pushing against tight muscle, so intimately close. God, it feels good.

The look John gives him is blistering, but there’s also too much hesitation underneath it, and he’s not _moving_ , so Alex breathes a short, needy noise and twitches his hips up, hoping to spur him on. 

Thank god it works. John slides the finger out, then presses back in, farther this time. He repeats the motion until he’s worked himself in all the way, and Alex has almost relaxed into the rhythm of it when he pulls out fully again. He swallows down his protests as he blinks his eyes open to catch sight of John, working more lube onto two fingers now as he holds Alex’s thigh back, keeping his legs spread wide with his clean hand. Alex lets his head drop heavily down onto the pillow and doesn’t stifle his low groan when those fingers slip back inside him, working their way deeper more quickly now, the stretch against the walls of his ass winding the arousal tight in his gut. 

And then sparks light along his nerves as John crooks his fingers and hits that spot inside of him, making him keen and tense with the overwhelming swell of pleasure. He lets out a startled moan when John draws back and then presses against him again. _Fuck._ It’s so gloriously perfect. So overwhelming. He feels the heat and electricity buzzing along his skin and coursing double time through his veins. He had intended to go farther than just John’s fingers inside of him tonight, but he knows now that he won’t last that long. He’s already so close, just shy of tipping over the edge, his senses constantly assaulted with that wonderful spark of bliss that John keeps igniting over and over. 

“Touch me,” he pants desperately, clawing at the comforter for something to ground him. He can’t get out any more coherent instructions, but it doesn't matter because John’s other hand is on him immediately, giving him a few quick strokes as he presses more insistently at Alex’s prostate and doesn’t back off this time, circling at the spot as he twists the wrist of his other hand, and the combination has Alex tipping over the edge in an instant. He doesn’t hold back the incomprehensible string of curses and praise as he spills over John’s hand, his whole body alight with firework-esque sensation. John strokes him through his orgasm, not withdrawing either hand until he’s wrung every ounce of pleasure out of him, leaving Alex’s whole body loose and sated with fuzzy contentment. 

He allows himself a moment to recover, regulating his breathing and feeling the heat in his face fade from burning crimson to a more subtle shade of pink. When he blinks his eyes open again, John is staring down at him, his expression so open and adoring it makes Alex’s heart constrict. “You’re stunning,” he says, sounding as in awe as Alex _feels_ and he has to wonder what he did to deserve this. 

He breathes a helpless laugh, but it’s more fond and disbelieving than amused. “And you’re amazing. _That_ was amazing. Thank you.” 

“Amazing enough that you’ll spell my name correctly now?” The grin John gives him is all playful heat, and _god_ he’s looking forward to returning the favor. 

He responds with a coy, teasing smile, and lets his legs finally collapse down onto the bed. “I’m thinking of going with the French spelling next.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments>everything 
> 
> I wrote a whole mind numbingly sweet coffee shop AU for you guys lol 
> 
> I'm over on tumblr @ilovefoodandgirls


End file.
